


Cakehole

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Post-Series, Songfic, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Dean's official stance on the song "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas. And this is Sam's reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakehole

"I hate that song."

"No you don’t."

"Turn it off."

"But Dean, once I rose above the noise and confusion…"

"Shaddup."

"I hear the voices when I’m dreaming."

"I don’t have to listen to this."

"You do. I’m driving. Should I quote you here?"

"No. You are and will always be the cakehole."

"I set a course for winds of fortune…"

"God dammit, Sam. You missed the turn."

"Nope. I’m not taking your route."

"90 is faster than whatever ass backwards way you’re trying to take. Jesus, two hands on the damn wheel! I’m shutting off this shit."

"No!"

"Fuck yes!"

"Just two seconds!"

"No!"

"I’m driving!"

"That means squat. I’m older."

"It’s coming up though!"

"Of all the fucking overplayed shit…"

"You better not swear when we get there."

"If we get there. You’re driving. Who knows what might happen."

"It’s a communion for a ten year old girl. Try to be more polite than you actually are. I tell people I’m married to a civilized and kind person."

"Your lies are not my responsibility. You should fucking know better."

"Do I turn left onto Halsted?"

"I told you, take 90."

"Oh! Here it is!"

"Slow down! Sam! Sam?!?"

"CARRY ON MY WAAAAYWARD SOOOOOOOOON!"

"You sped through a yellow light!"

"DON’T YOU CRY NO MOOOOOOOOORE!"

"You fucking cakehole."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! These get posted first to my tumblr, so if you're following there you get to read em first. Ittakesalotofwater.tumblr.com is the way to go for that. :)
> 
> Enjoy these Drabbles! Written and uploaded on my phone. <3


End file.
